1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a porous body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of previously known porous bodies include those used for cleaning exhaust gas, such as honeycomb filters. For example, PTL 1 describes a honeycomb filter manufacturing method including: mixing raw materials such as SiC powder and metallic Si powder to obtain clay, subjecting the clay to extrusion molding using a die to obtain a compact, and then firing the compact.